


Puffy

by ried (riiiied)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Misaki agrees to come shopping with Hagumi, who gets distracted in the middle.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Puffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).



“Thanks for coming with me, Mii-kun!”

“Ah... sure, don’t mention it.”

The day before, Misaki had bumped into Hagumi as she was heading back home from softball practice, and Hagumi mentioned her plan of making some special croquettes to bring for an approaching big practice session. Misaki, trying to be polite, asked if she needed any help, and it ended in her coming with Hagumi shopping the next day for the ingredients and walking with her towards the Kitazawas’ butchery to help her in making the croquettes.

Well, not that she had any big plans for the day.

“Still…” Misaki peeked at the bag she was carrying - Hagumi was carrying most of the shopping, saying that she could use the weight training, but that still left Misaki with a whole bag of vegetables. “Even for everyone in the club, isn’t this quite a lot of food?”

“We all in the club can eat plenty! We’re still growing up, and the coach always says that we need enough fuel to be able to play to our best!”

The familiar image of Hagumi running in with a whole bag of croquettes just for herself, and a couple more for the other members, came to Misaki’s mind, and with it came an image of a whole softball squad doing the same thing. “I… can imagine.”

“I can’t wait to give the croquettes to them on the practice day! Then I can brag that I got my really talented bandmate to help me with them!”

“J-just what are you planning to tell them, it’s just making croquettes!” But to be honest, she didn’t actually mind the idea of Hagumi ‘showing off’ her like that, just as if she was her… her what? Misaki suddenly lost her train of thought, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to try backtracking to it - it probably wasn’t important anyway.

“Making croquettes takes skill, you know? You need to mix everything well so that you don’t end up with a croquette that’s only potatoes, and you have to get the shape right so it doesn’t fall apart, and then you don’t want to let it burn - ooooh, look!”

“Eh? What - Hagumi, wait!” Trying not to spill the contents of her bag, Misaki ran after Hagumi as she suddenly bolted off, wondering how she managed to run that fast with all the groceries she was carrying. _Really sporty types are something else_ , she thought as she started chasing after Hagumi. When she finally caught up, it was at the back of a line leading towards one of the confectionary shops in the shopping district.

“So… what is this line for?”

“I don’t know yet!”

“You don’t know!? But you just bolted off in a straight line towards here!”

"I just saw that people were gathering, and there were some big signs in front, so I thought I wanted to check it out!”

“Seriously…” To be fair, she really should have expected something like this when hanging out with one of the three idiots. Misaki stuck her head out to take a better look at the signs. “‘Special Promotion’... ‘Limited Batch Flavoured Cream Puffs’?”

“Ooooh, cream puffs! Mii-kun, we should get some!”

“Isn’t that something you should’ve decided on before getting in line…” But now that they were already in the middle of the line, Misaki figured it was better to just keep queuing. She was getting a bit peckish, anyway - and the line was clearing up quicker that she expected.

* * *

Soon, the two were already on their way again, walking down a more deserted back alley that Hagumi said was a shortcut, with extra paper bags containing fresh cream puffs.

“Hmmm, this is tasty!” Hagumi was already digging in into one of the puffs - and again, Misaki wondered how she managed to be that agile with everything she was carrying. “This is… what flavour was it again?”

“Uh… strawberry?” The pink tint was kind of a giveaway. “Can’t you tell by tasting it?”

“Ah, yeah, that’s it!” Hagumi cheerfully said, and Misaki wasn’t sure if she even heard the second part of what she was saying, going straight back to stuffing her cheeks full of the cream puffs again instead. And it was kind of funny, seeing a girl her age this gleeful over sweets like a litle child in a candy store, but... she also found herself somewhat amused by the sight.

For all their often annoying idiosyncrasies, all of the three idiots have their own ways to shine, in a way. Kokoro was like the sun, sometimes so blindingly bright it’s too much and yet everyone got pulled into her warmth anyway. Kaoru was a self-proclaimed star, shining in the distance from her ardent adorers yet surprisingly lonely at times.

If she were to continue the metaphors, that would leave the moon for Hagumi, but she couldn’t find a way to make it work. Although, there was that folklore about the rabbit pounding mochi on the moon, and Hagumi’s stuffed cheeks right now kind of reminded her of mochi, so round and definitely soft if she were to -

Misaki shook her head. She was definitely taking the metaphor way too far now.

"A-anyway," Misaki said, taking another bite from her own puff, "it's kind of unusual, but I think it's not bad -"

"Ah, Mii-kun! Hold still for a bit!"

"Huh?"

Before she could ask about what was going on, Misaki felt a finger brush the corner of her mouth, and she froze. Still half-dazed, she blinked to find in front of her Hagumi licking something off her finger with a grin.

"You had some cream just outside your mouth, so I thought I should help you clean it up! My parents always say not to waste any food!"

In other situations, Misaki would retort with how they likely wasn't referring to food smudged on someone else's face in that saying. But right now, her head was still light from the touch, and the next thing her eyes locked on to was the speck of cream Hagumi also had on her chin.

"Mii-kun?"

Somehow, her hands were already on Hagumi's shoulders - wasn't she supposed to be holding something? Her own cream puffs? The groceries? But her mind was focused on something else.

_It's just normal to want to return the favour, right?_

Yes, just returning the favour of cleaning up the smudge. Which was why Misaki's lips was on Hagumi's.

_Wait, that's not even where the cream is! More importantly, what are you doing!_

It was amazing how much a single touch had sent her thoughts this much into haywire.

"A-ah, I - I was just - you also had cream on your face, and - I - I missed -"

_Yeah, right, not even Hagumi would buy something that stupid._

Thankfully, Hagumi simply blinked at her, before noticing the smudged cream on her own chin. "Ah! There it is!" She then took Misaki's hand and touched it onto her chin.

"W-wha - Hagumi-"

"Now you got it!"

"...huh." Perhaps she really did live up to her title as one of the three idiots. "Y-yeah, sorry about that," Misaki said as she shook the cream off her finger, unsure what else to say. "S-so, let's get going again?"

"Sure!"

Misaki wondered if what had just happened truly didn't sink at all for Hagumi, until she felt a hand holding her own, and beside her was Hagumi, looking down with her face slightly flushed.

 _It's impressive how she's carrying all those bags on just one hand,_ Misaki haphazardly thought up, trying to focus on literally any other fact.

"You know... my parents said they wanted to go out together later... so it'll just be us later at home."

Maybe it sunk in _too_ much for Hagumi. Or maybe just enough. Either way, Misaki felt that thinking about it too much would take them too far from their original goal of making croquettes. Still, not like making croquettes needed to be the only thing they'd be doing.

"Sure," she said, holding back Hagumi's hand tightly.


End file.
